


Adachi, Be Bold!

by Incandescentflower



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasizing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, just a lot of feels about the end of the 4th episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: Adachi finally starts to understand himself a bit better and decides to take a chance.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 324





	Adachi, Be Bold!

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the first four episodes of this Japanese drama over the weekend and now I am hooked. I am drowning in feels. This fic is an attempt to wait the week for the next episode. I know they will likely draw this out further, but I needed some Adachi/Kurosawa making out.
> 
> C'mon, Adachi! You can do it!

Adachi felt brave for the first time in his life. 

He could hardly believe it when his feet took him to intervene in Kurosawa’s confrontation with the client. He barely believed the words that came out of his mouth when he realized the data report that was incorrect was based on the data that Kurosawa had given him for his work. He could not understand himself when he stuck out his neck and said it was his fault and he would help Kurosawa fix the mistake. The client must have been in a forgiving mood. He gave them until morning to straighten it out.

While they worked, Kurosawa thought things that made Adachi feel confused and unmoored.

_Adachi is so amazing. No one has stood up for me like that before. How will I ever repay him?_

_How could Adachi do what he did? How could he risk himself so boldly?_

It made Adachi squirm. How did Kurosawa only see the good in him? It was no more than Kurosawa had done for countless others. No more than Kurosawa had done for him.

This is how Adachi found himself on Kurosawa’s couch again. It was 2:00. They had finished their work and Kurosawa insisted on him staying over again. 

They were both due back in the office early to present their work. They should both go to sleep immediately, but Adachi would not be able to sleep and Kurosawa had not made any indication he was going to bed. Instead they sat on the couch together having a drink and sitting quietly.

“Thank you, Adachi,” Kurosawa said finally. “I can’t believe you did that.”

He reached his hand out and carefully placed it on Adachi’s shoulder. His thoughts flooded into Adachi’s mind.

_I know it's not fair, but all I want to do is kiss those lips. I want to show Adachi how grateful I am, how much I feel for him. But I promised myself I would wait for him._

Adachi tried not to flinch. He had begun to understand his reactions to Kurosawa’s thoughts. He was not reacting this way because he did not like them. In fact, it was the opposite. He wanted so badly to know what it felt like to have Kurosawa’s lips on his. To have his arms around him. To feel truly held by someone like Kurosawa. 

But if Kurosawa really got to know him, he would find out the truth. Adachi was a mess. And if Kurosawa discovered the truth, he would no longer admire him. It would be the loss of an unexpected gift. He did not ask for it, but now he did not want to give it up.

“It was nothing,” Adachi said, breaking the silence. “You were the one who shared that data with me. It was my mistake to fix.”

In truth, it wasn’t either of their mistakes. But that is how it sometimes works in the corporate world. The truth was less important than how it looked on the outside.

An image flashed through Adachi’s mind. Kurosawa was brushing the hair out of Adachi’s face, moving close, smiling. This time Adachi did flinch.

Kurosawa took back his hand, an unsure smile on his face, the mask he wore when he was concerned about Adachi’s reaction. 

His eyes were soft and deep. Adachi started to sweat. Kurosawa was so handsome, so kind. Adachi really didn’t understand how Kurosawa could think about him the way he did.

Kurosawa licked his lips, and Adachi’s mind shorted out for a moment. He had never really considered Kurosawa’s tongue before. Now it was all he could think about. 

Adachi's throat went dry. He needed some water. He reached for the glass on the table and the shift in his body pressed him up against Kurosawa. 

_How can I continue to live like this? I just need to tell him. I think I might die if I don’t tell him._

Adachi practically choked on his drink. An overwhelming feeling clutched at his chest. He might pass out. What was happening to him? What was this feeling that was taking over him? 

He looked back at Kurosawa and his eyes dropped to his full, beautiful lips. He thought back to the night on the roof and wished they had kissed then. He wished he knew what that felt like.

An impulse started to bubble inside him again. It was a low simmer, the intensity increasing to a full boil with every breath. His determination spiked. If he didn’t do something in that moment, he would explode. No more thinking, only doing.

He reached out and carefully touched Kurosawa’s cheek. Kurosawa blinked, his eyebrow arched, questioning.

_Do I have something on my face? Oh god, he is touching me. He is touching me so gently. Please, don't stop._

Adachi’s hands started to tremble, but he could not lose his nerve. He took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed Kurosawa. Their lips brushed, the touch alighting all of Adachi’s body. It was soft and warm. 

So this is why everyone talks about this. This is amazing. 

_Oh. Is this actually happening? Is this actually, really happening? Am I dreaming?_

_Adachi feels like the summer sun._

Adachi sighed as they moved their lips together. The swirling fears pushed deep, deep down. He wanted to protect this moment, to keep it as his own.

“Adachi?” Kurosawa asked, as he pulled away. “Is this okay? Are you sure?”

Adachi nodded his head and scooted closer to Kurosawa, leaning in again. They could not talk. Talking led to thinking and thinking led to meltdowns. He was not ready to stop chasing this feeling. He wanted to let himself have this for once.

_I can’t believe Adachi feels so good. Ummmm. I want to just touch him. Can I touch him? Would he like that?_

Adachi was not going to stop moving his lips, but despite all evidence to the contrary he could, in fact, walk and chew gum at the same time. Adachi reached out and touched the back of Kurosawa’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb over it, still slowly and intently kissing Kurosawa. Adachi felt him go stiff, as though Kurosawa was in shock. But the moment passed and he raised his fingers, intertwining them with Adachi’s, pressing their palms together, hands interlocked.

Once permission was granted, Kurosawa took his other hand and rested it on Adachi’s leg. Adachi’s entire body was lit aflame.

 _Oh god, Adachi’s hands are so soft. I can’t believe I am touching his leg. His lips feel amazing. He is so incredibly sexy._

And then the image hit him like a freight train: Kurosawa sucking his neck, licking the mole above his upper lip, chewing on his bottom lip. Kurosawa’s hands trailing up his thigh, grabbing onto his hip. Their bodies wrapped up in each other, rubbing against each other. Adachi trailing his hands up Kurosawa’s chest. Adachi groaning as Kurosawa carefully slipped his hand down Adachi’s pants.

Adachi moaned out loud. His eyes popped open at the shock of it all. Kurosawa pulled back and gave him a broad, genuine smile. “You really like kissing, Adachi,” he said, raising his hand to Adachi’s face and rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. 

Adachi swallowed hard and shifted his legs, hoping to hide how turned on he was by Kurosawa’s fantasies. He liked it, but it was a lot. It was more than he was ready to handle. 

Adachi shakily said, “I do,” because he knew Kurosawa needed to hear it and it was the truth. But everything that was happening to him was going to make touching each other so much more complicated. Even more so because Adachi now knew he did not want this to stop.


End file.
